


Sharing is Caring

by Renai_chan



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Deepthroating, Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, Porn Without Plot, Spitroasting, Steve is not a shrinking violet, tiny tiny bit of objectification and dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:37:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3961240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renai_chan/pseuds/Renai_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has an awesome, awesome boyfriend who lets him do all the best things in bed, and he wants his bestfriend (his brother, really) to know all about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing is Caring

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of [this prompt](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/19023.html?thread=43884367#t43884367)
> 
>  
> 
> _When Bucky and Steve were growing up, they did and shared everything. When Steve gets in a relationship with Tony, Tony soon realizes 'everything' includes him as well - and he doesn't mind AT ALL. I'm basically asking for some nice and hot PWP, with Steve and Bucky manhandling Tony into the right positions, etc, etc._
> 
>  
> 
> _++ when one is done, the other barely waits for Tony to get his breath back before thrusting into him - and Tony loves it_  
>  ++++ spitroasting Tony at some point  
> ++++++++ double penetration
> 
>  
> 
> Not sure if I managed to grasp the intent of the prompt, since this threesome doesn't end in polyamory, but I'm overall quite happy with it. Hope you will be too!
> 
> Also, I'd like to give a big thanks to my beta, hazzial!
> 
> Enjoy!

Tony held up a hand that effectively put an end to the endless flow of words that were mostly composed of nervous babble anyway.

"You do realize I was kidding the other day when I said you and Bucky share _everything_ , right?"

Steve hesitated, then nodded slowly. Tony waited, but no words seemed forthcoming to explain--not that he needed any to be honest--so he continued.

"So," he said shortly, not wanting to give anything away just yet because a flustered Cap was absolutely adorable. The red creeping up his neck matched that on his cheeks and tips of his ears, and Tony was going to hold off until all points met up. "You want to... share." It wasn't a question. Steve visibly swallowed and nodded. "Me." And _there_ was the blush Tony was waiting for, covering all of Steve's fair skin. He had to work to suppress his grin.

"Only if you're... You know. Want it," Steve stuttered.

"And you come into my office at SI--for the third time ever in the two years we've been together, might I add--to ask this?" Tony was having much too fun teasing Cap. He'll think about how Cap's suggestion was going to blow his fucking mind, later on. For now...

"I figured I'd give you the upper hand, and the workshop was too... Personal. I didn't want to create any negative associations," Steve answered, ever the tactician. Tony tented his fingers in front of his mouth.

"You've thought about this a lot," he observed, and yes, Steve couldn't have done anything but plan this as carefully as any mission, right down to the outfit he wore which was a pleasant surprise when he'd showed up. Tony almost thought he'd forgotten a lunch date. Steve shrugged. "Overthought it, really," Tony added.

"Huh?" Steve blinked, and Tony laughed. He stood and rounded his desk, appropriating Steve's lap to straddle. His arms encircled Steve neck loosely, and he kissed his mouth.

"You. Are. Adorable," he teased in a murmur. "Is this your first threesome?" He'd meant to tease, but a grin quirked the embarrassed set to Steve's mouth.

"Well, umm... Not really?" Steve hedged. Tony's brows lifted. "The, uh, USO girls..." He didn't have to finish because Tony's jaw dropped, and for a moment, he was frozen, too stunned to speak while he tried to comprehend that.

And then he laughed, loud and real.

"So no on a threesome, but yes on an orgy with, what? Thirty hot dames?"

"Not _all_ of them," Steve said, grinning now. "Also I just kind of watched and let them... You know." This was a story Tony needed to hear, but Steve continued before he could voice his thoughts. "And none of them were you, so."

Tony smiled fondly. "Cute and sweet," he said and kissed Steve again. "But you are not getting out of telling me that story. Spill, Cap." Steve was outright grinning now.

"This is not an appropriate conversation for your office," was his highly hypocritical reprimand. Tony barked a laugh.

"And what? Propositioning me to a threesome with Bucky fucking Barnes is?"

Steve laughed, his embarrassment entirely gone now. "No, but I figured we already used up our quota of inappropriate discussions for today."

"See these four walls, Steve?" Tony waved around the room. "These mean I can have as many inappropriate discussions as I want." Then he leered at Steve. "I can do quite a lot of inappropriate things in here, to be honest." Steve chuckled.

"I'm sure you have. Not quite sure you will ever again." And didn't that warm the cockles of Tony's heart. Not that Steve would never concede to office sex, but that he was determined that Tony would never have the chance to have office sex with anyone else ever again.

"I could try to convince you, you know," he murmured, leaning closer. He dipped his eyes low and subtly ground himself against Steve. A growl rumbled at the chest beneath Tony's fingers, and he was _sure_ that with a few minutes more of teasing, he'd get Steve to cave.

But then someone knocked.

Tony groaned and lifted himself off of Steve. It would just be Pepper, he knew, but if anyone deserved the last sliver of shame Tony held towards her, it was Steve. He brushed himself off and called for her to enter. "So when do you want me?" he asked Steve while she hovered in the doorway. His smile was still much of a leer.

"Tonight?" Steve asked as he stood. His eyes darted to Pepper as if to confirm that he was free.

Tony grinned and leaned close for a kiss. "Tonight," he confirmed, his voice a breathy promise.

……………..

Steve told him to meet them on his floor which disappointed Tony the tiniest bit but only because all of the fun stuff was back up on his. But then again, he was going to be having hot, kinky (if he was lucky) sex with one and a half supersoldiers, the second of which permanently sported Tony’s tech on his body, so Tony supposed he shouldn’t be greedy.

He didn’t know what this would actually mean between all three of them: if it was sex, plain and simple, or if there was something more because there was no denying that Bucky and Steve had history, however platonic it may be. 

Quite honestly, he’d convinced himself it was the former because he _was_ greedy and because he was a master of _not thinking about things that need to be thought about_. Steve was his voice of reason and had been ever since he’d manned up and asked Tony out when it was clear Tony would never do so; he trusted Steve to make the right decisions for this. And if it was the latter? Well… They’d cross that bridge when they get there.

He didn’t bother knocking because there was nothing in there that he hadn’t seen before, save a naked Bucky, but either way, that would have been rectified by the end of the night anyway. And if they had started without him, that would have been their fault, now wouldn’t it?

Nothing of the sort was happening when he came in, though. Bucky was seated on one of the armchairs by the window, idly flipping through a book, and Steve was on the bed, sketching. They both lifted their heads to him when the door opened, and for a moment, there was an unavoidable tenseness. But then Tony decided, fuck that; there was no way they weren’t doing this, awkward starts be damned.

“So,” he started with. “Either of you know how this works? We can start with a crash course if you’d like.” Grins answered him. “‘Cept maybe Cap because he apparently is already an orgy aficionado.” Bucky’s brows lifted in Steve’s direction, so Tony saved him an answer with, “USO. And yes, I do plan to squeeze that particular story out of him afterwards. I’ll _share_ , don’t worry.” And that got a particularly loud bark of laughter out of Bucky.

“Sharing does seem to be the theme of the day,” Bucky answered. He folded the book shut and placed it carefully on the table beside him. The motion was clear and inviting, so Tony put his most flirtatious smile on and cocked his hip.

“It creates for excellent teamwork, I’m told,” he answered.

“Steve and I do have excellent teamwork. But you’ll find out more about that later,” was Bucky’s response. He shifted to relax further into the armchair, his legs inadvertently (or possibly not) spreading in Tony’s direction. “You gonna strip for us, Stark?” Tony swallowed a wad of saliva before he made an idiot out of himself, but lifted a hand to his tie, fingering it teasingly.

“Kind of need to know what you want first,” he said because he did want to make this good for both of them, and the more information he had, the better he could make it.

“Oh, Steve and I already did all of the talking. You’re only here for the ride,” Bucky said. 

Or they could do that, too. 

The sniper’s sharp smile speared heat straight into Tony’s groin, and his little hand gesture to ‘go on, strip’ sent a thrill up his spine. Tony spared Steve a glance, but he was only smiling serenely, like what they were going to do wasn’t considered deviant behavior. He swallowed another lump in his throat, then his tie came off with a smooth slide of his hand.

He dropped it at his feet and reach for the lapels of his coat. That, too, went in the way of his necktie. His eyes moved between the two of them, half-expectant, but neither seemed inclined to move or take his lead. He was tonight’s entertainment, he supposed, and for now, Steve and Bucky were content with merely watching.

He suppressed the unease he felt--that was par for the course anyway, exactly the appeal of this particular routine--and instead pasted on a teasing little smile. If it was a show they wanted, it was a show they were going to get.

He lifted his eyes to Steve, coy beneath his eyelashes. “He knows what word we use?” he asked as he coaxed each button out of their buttonhole. His fingertips trailed down his chest as he parted the seam of his dress shirt. Steve’s eyes tracked their motion even when he nodded.

“Bacon,” Bucky answered for him, and Tony rewarded him with a winning smile. The dress shirt easily slipped over his shoulders and trailed down his arms to rest in a heap on top of the jacket. He trailed his fingers along his waist on their way to his belt, which was stripped off while he toed off his shoes and kicked them aside.

“You boys planning on joining me anytime soon?” he asked to mask the fumbling with his pants. They made no move to follow his lead, though, so that answered his question quite clearly.

“Not just yet,” Steve answered anyway. Tony sucked in a breath and shoved his pants and boxers down his hips in one move, allowing them to fall to his ankles. He stepped out and cocked his hip again, fighting the heat crawling up his neck.

"You gonna let me in on the secret anytime soon or am I just playing the guessing game the whole night?" It was mostly to cover up his vulnerability and exposure, but thankfully he wasn't left to babble.

Steve stood and walked over from the bed and tugged him into his arms, and then their mouths were slotted together, and Tony was back on familiar ground. This was easy, tilting his head up and to the side, opening his mouth, wrapping his hands around Steve's fantastic biceps. This, he could do this all day--forever even when Steve's arms wrapped around his waist, and his clothed cock lined up near perfectly with Tony's naked one. And when Steve's hand cupped one ass cheek, his moan couldn't be helped.

"You're gonna suck Bucky's cock first," Steve murmured when they parted; only far enough that Steve's lips still brushed against his. "You're gonna give him the best cocksucking of his life and make him feel so good." His eyes were hooded and dark, and oh _yes_. 

This was the real reason why Steve wanted this: to show Tony off, if not to the world then to the one person who had shown him up all his life because Bucky and Steve were practically brothers, and that's what brothers did right? Show off to make the other jealous. And Tony loved showing off and being shown off.

"Fair warning, Stark: after all the praise Steve's been spouting when he told me all about it, I've developed some very high expectations," Bucky called from his chair. Tony could see him lazily stroking his cock.

"Don't you worry, sweetheart. I am _so_ much better than you can possibly imagine," he told Bucky with a confident grin because he did not have an ounce of humility in his body, and he _knew_ like he knew that the Earth revolved around the sun that he gave fantastic head. He'd have proven it too, then and there, but Steve pulled his attention back to him by his chin.

"After that, you're going to show him just how well you take my cock," he added, his smile approving and dirty. His fingers trailed from his lips to his neck, his intention clear as day.

Tony _loved_ Steve like this; this was a Steve all for Tony (and possibly Bucky now, too, but that was still up in the air), a Steve who knew what he wanted and wasn't shy to demand it--in the filthiest possible way, if necessary. He stroked Tony's cheek gently and lovingly, a parody when combined with the filth that left his mouth.

"Gonna make me feel it?" Tony murmured, tracing a hand down Steve's chest. He wasn't above playing this up to prod Steve for more. And by the quirk of Steve's grin, he knew that too.

"Oh yes," he said and nothing more. Instead, he nudged Tony toward Bucky. "On your knees, Tony," he said, and there really was no mistaking the order in that. Bucky only spread his legs wider, his arms casually resting on the arms of the armchair. He crooked a finger at Tony then gestured to his cock. Tony laughed. The asshole.

In response, he left Steve by the door and walked to Bucky, deliberately sashaying his hips as he went. Bucky's eyes tracked his, following him down as he knelt between his legs. Tony pressed a kiss to his jeans-clad thigh, soft and light. His hands wrapped gently around his ankles, rubbing circles there with his thumbs while he teased Bucky with butterfly kisses that he wouldn't have felt through his pants. He locked gazes with him, coy beneath his eyelashes, while his hands traced a firm path up his calves, over his thighs, and to his hips. Tony grinned when Bucky bit his lip. Then he lifted himself up higher to push Bucky's wifebeater up to his ribs, giving him the chance to press kisses to the skin of his stomach. He licked and sucked and kissed with all the sensuality he could muster while his hands fiddled with Bucky's jeans. Bucky lifted his hips helpfully, and Tony slid them down just under his ass, and when he did, Tony licked his lips.

His cock was smaller than Steve's, not by a whole lot and still well above average. It was dark and curved, and the thick veins just begged to be licked. So Tony did.

Bucky groaned and immediately grabbed Tony's hair, but Tony wasn't slowed. He curled his tongue around the shaft, tracing each vein from root to tip and back down again, laving his balls with the same treatment when he passed them. Bucky groaned and the hand in his hair tightened, but Tony took that to mean he was on the right path. He parted his lips wider and took one ball into his mouth, suckling at it and rolling it with his tongue before moving to the other, and when he was satisfied that he'd given each sufficient attention, took both of them in his mouth.

Bucky gasped and bucked his hips once, forcibly stilling himself afterwards because this was a delicate process. "God, Stark," he whined instead. His fingers carded through Tony's hair, scratching at his scalp and sending delicious shivers through his body. He moaned around the balls in his mouth, wrenching a matching moan from Bucky.

It was at that sound that he lifted his eyes to Bucky to see his head thrown back over the back of the chair and his chest heaving.

Tony stroked his tongue over and around his balls and reached up to wrap one hand around the base of his cock. He squeezed lightly and dragged it up and the down, meanwhile sucking and teasing the organ in his mouth. Bucky's moans were music to his ears, but the hand in his hair was tugging insistently now, so Tony released him and shifted higher on his knees.

The second his mouth wrapped around the tip of Bucky's cock, a groan was punched out of the soldier. He lifted his head to watch Tony take him in, licking his lips as he did, and Tony delighted in that, the labored breath, the sharp little gasps, the twitching hand in his hair, all the little signs that Bucky was holding back and slowly failing to do so.

He swirled his tongue around the head and teased at the slit, making Bucky jerk in his seat. Precome pooled in his mouth, and Tony sucked that down eagerly, noisily. Slowly, without breaking the gaze he held with Bucky, he sucked the soldier in, inch by inch, steadily without pause. Bucky's breath stopped completely while Tony's tongue worked over the hot flesh, though no outward sign could prove that it was doing so, and only when the tip of his cock touched the back of Tony's throat did he exhale.

He reached out and traced his fingers around Tony's distended lips. "This is a good look on you," he muttered with a shattered breath. Tony grinned, but held perfectly still while Bucky continued his inspection. A finger was slipped into the corner of his mouth right beside the erection in it, and Tony paid it just as much attention with his tongue, even when drool that had been pooling in his mouth slipped down his chin. Bucky grinned and pulled his finger away. "Go on, then," he murmured, pushing his hand back in Tony's hair and tugging at it.

Tony didn't need another invitation. He pulled himself off Bucky's cock and licked at its head before diving back onto it, his nose pushed into the dark thatch of curls at its base. He repeated the motion, sucking as he pulled back and rushing as he pushed forward.

One hand curled at the base of Bucky's cock, and he slid his hand up and down in time with his mouth, licking and sucking and kissing interspersed therein. Saliva covered Tony's mouth, his hand, Bucky's cock, and dripped down his balls, and it was messy and dirty and more than a little arousing.

Bucky eventually slapped his hand away and held onto his hair with both hands. "nearly there," he bit out, thrusting his hips minutely in and out of Tony's mouth. He could have gone further in, Tony wanted to tell him, but by then, Bucky was _gone_.

He cried out his release, and bitter sperm filled Tony's mouth. He held perfectly still while Bucky used his mouth to squeeze out the last of his orgasms. Semen mixed with saliva and was very nearly threatening to spill down Tony's throat without his consent, but Bucky pulled back in time. "Let me see," he demanded, pressing at Tony's chin. Tony opened his mouth, and Bucky swore. He waited for the command to close it, but when none seemed to be forthcoming, he did so anyway and visibly drank down the contents of his mouth. Bucky swore again.

"Good?" Tony asked, cheek in his tone, but before Bucky could answer, Steve had grabbed his hair and angled his head back, and he found himself with another mouthful of supersoldier even when he still knelt at Bucky's feet.

Steve gave no pause, instead thrusting straight down into Tony's throat. His cock was straighter than Bucky's making it easier on the one hand, but his was also longer and thicker, and Tony felt his throat distend for him. The gagging couldn't be helped, but that was only because of his surprise. When he found his bearings, he willed his reflex into submission. His eyes closed and his body grew lax as he allowed Steve to take what he needed, whimpering because this was gorgeous. Steve was gorgeous.

A hand closed around his throat, just below his jaw, as if to feel from the outside Steve's cock thrust in and out. From the angle, he knew it couldn't be Steve--besides, both of Steve's were still wrapped in his hair. He couldn't move his head enough to see the look on Bucky's face, but that didn't quite much matter only that Steve was still thrusting into him, steady and deep, forcing the breath out of him with each motion.

His vision blurred at the edges, and his hands tightened in Steve's pants. Beyond that, he didn't move for fear that Steve would stop. This wasn't a usual thing for them to do, but by _God_ did Tony want it.

Steve's hips were stuttering, and Tony knew it wouldn't be long now. He moved his tongue in time with each push and pull and moved his hands to squeeze Steve's ass and draw him closer, faster.

"Fuck, Tony," Steve gritted out. His thrusts were erratic and inconsistent, and Tony could feel him throbbing in his mouth. So on one withdrawal, Tony gave him a huge suck, and in the next second, Steve's cock was firmly lodged in his mouth, and Tony was drowning in a torrent of come.

Afterwards, when he pulled out, Tony coughed twice, some of the come having not gone down right. Steve was on his knees immediately. Kisses were applied to his mouth, his eyes, his face, and Steve was mumbling, "So good. So good for me, Tony." Tony smiled indulgently and returned Steve's kisses.

"Wow," Bucky remarked, one eyebrow lifted. He still had his cock out, Tony absently noted, and it was half hard already. "Didn't know you had that in you, Stevie." Steve half blushed, half shrugged. "Is that a Tony thing or did I just never see that in you?" Steve considered it.

"A bit of both I suppose?" he answered. "It's not something I'd have indulged in if I didn't want it." He turned to Tony and rubbed his lip with his thumb. "Or if you didn't."

"Yeah, well. It's hot. A+, Steve. Now c'mon, round two awaits!" Both Tony and Steve laughed, but conceded to follow him to the bed.

"Either of you planning to take your clothes off?" Tony asked as he slid onto the duvet and stretched out obscenely, languorously. He spread his legs slightly, to tease without giving off the idea that it was intentional, and arched his back off the bed in a cat-like stretch. Silence answered him and he peeked open an amused eye to see the two soldiers watching him unabashedly. "I can do this myself, if you want?" he said. His hand slid down his body and wrapped around his cock. The moan he let out was so very obviously played up, but it spurred them to action anyway.

Bucky was naked and on him first, roughly pulling apart his legs. Tony laughed and draped his arms over his shoulders. And then Bucky stripped his cock _viciously_ , and Tony was lost in a cry.

"Not so smug now are you, Stark?" Bucky hissed while Tony writhed beneath him. Just his human hand and Tony felt like he was coming apart at the seams. He couldn't imagine having his metal arm on him.

"Buck!" he gasped because he had an idea. He had an excellent idea. Fantastic, genius idea. Now, only if he could communicate it. "You... In me," he tried, fumbling around the bed for Bucky's other hand. "O... Open me. Your hand," he gasped, cut off when Bucky gave a particularly brutal tug. His back arched off of the bed again, thrusting upwards. The other man laughed and repeated the action.

"That's fucking excellent, Stark, just like that," he was murmuring, but Tony couldn't quite understand what he meant. "Gonna give you what you need." And then cold metal was prodding at his hole. A high whine escaped Tony's mouth, and his legs spread even wider of their own accord. Bucky chuckled and kissed the inside of his thighs. "Slut," he said matter-of-factly. Tony whined again and pushed himself down onto the warming metal as if to prove Bucky's point.

The fingers in him were smooth and hard and slick with lube, and with each clench around them, he could feel his orgasm nearing.

Bucky pushed another finger inside, stretching him carefully. Tony could vaguely hear Steve off to the side prompting him, but between the sensations running over his body and the roar of his arousal, he could barely make out the words.

"Fuckin’ tight is what you are," Bucky muttered. His fingers twisted inside Tony who whined again. "How does Steve even _fit_?"

"Sh... Show you," Tony muttered, batting Bucky's hand away. The loss of his fingers made Tony feel so damned empty, like his hole was still stretched open, gaping. He hurried onto his hands and knees and presented his ass to Steve. The other man rubbed at his hole with his thumb, but didn't push in. "Steve, please," he begged because he didn't want to be teased. He ached and he wanted to be filled.

"Shh, I know, sweetheart," Steve murmured. The head of his cock, wet with lube and precome, rubbed over Tony's entrance, so Tony pushed back suddenly to force the head in. His moan was lost in the rapid exhale of breath as Steve breached him. The hand at his hip tightened in warning. "Impatient," was the rebuke.

"Please," Tony whined, face buried in the mattress. He felt Steve's cock slide into him inch by inch, and God, he always felt like a virgin when they did this, Steve's cock was so huge. "Ohhh..." he moaned when Steve finally slid home, all nine inches of solid muscle. He was so full. So full, he couldn't _think_.

A hand tipped his face up, so Tony readjusted himself onto his elbows and opened his mouth because Bucky's cock was in his line of vision and that had been delicious. He wanted it again.

It went into his mouth smoothly, all the way to the back of his throat. Tony shut his eyes because this was overwhelming, was almost too much. And when Steve started to move, he gasped around Bucky's cock and started to suck.

"Let me, babe," Bucky murmured, stroking his jaw. He started to move as well, small movements at first and then gaining momentum, and all Tony did was hold his mouth open and make sure his teeth didn't catch.

The slide of Steve cock was exquisite. Combined with Bucky's, and Tony couldn't _breathe_. This was so beyond his expectations that he couldn't quite fathom what he'd done to earn himself a boyfriend as perfect as Steve who'd let him have fun with his awesome best friend.

And then his thoughts scattered because they were fucking him in earnest and in perfect tandem. Steve's grip on his hips was bruising and painful, but Tony welcomed it because at that point only that and Bucky's grip in his hair were keeping him upright.

They sunk into his, both at the same time, plugging him up from both ends. Tony had forgotten this, it had been so long since his wild college days (and those few years thereafter), but now he remembered how good it felt to be filled up completely.

Bucky's cock sunk smoothly in his mouth and Tony coaxed at it with his tongue, and when he pulled out, Tony tried to stop him with a suck. That got him a moan which was excellent incentive to continue.

He tried the same with Steve, clenching on him to keep him inside, he only got a huff of what seemed to be laughter, and on Steve’s next thrust, he was just a shade harder, faster, deeper. Again, incentive.

Like that, they took him apart, making him conscious of nothing else but struggling to keep their cocks in him.

Bucky maintained a steady pace throughout, conscious of Tony's comfort while Steve sped up as his arousal grew. His fingers dug into Tony's hips, his thrusts grew harder, until he was slamming himself deep into Tony who could only whine and sob around Bucky.

Each throb and slide of Steve's cock encouraged a throb of Tony's own. He could feel it, heavy between his legs, aching to be touched, but he was under no delusions it would be. He was going to come on their cocks and nothing else, and fuck, but Tony welcomed the challenge.

He hummed what he hoped meant 'harder' to them, but it didn't quite matter because behind him, Steve shifted his stance and struck his prostate, dead center and full force.

His vision whited as he came screaming around Bucky. His orgasm crashed through him like a train, blinding and sudden. His ears rang in its intensity, and his arms no longer had the will to hold him up. He barely registered his face being lowered to the bed, his mouth empty now as he rode out his orgasm. And when the world started to filter in, he felt Steve pull out and Bucky push in.

Tony sobbed into the bedspread as sparks of oversensitivity raced over his skin. The squelch of Steve's seed, which Tony didn’t even realize he’d came, forced in and out by Bucky was by far one of the hottest things Tony's heard, and his cock gave a valiant effort to fill again, but he was stuck between arousal and discomfort, and there was nothing he could do about it. So he sobbed.

"Can he take both of us?" Bucky asked over the top of his head. He wasn't too far gone to understand it, and he cried out:

"Yes! Fuck yes!"

Bucky chuckled as Steve pushed Tony up to his knees. He wrapped his arms around Tony's chest to hold him up, his thrusts not once faltering. Tony clung to his biceps for lack of anything for his hands to do, and cried out when his nipples were played with. "So eager," Bucky crooned in his ear as Steve pressed up to Tony’s front. "You didn't tell me he was such a slut, Stevie." The insult raced fire over Tony's skin, and he buried his sob in the side of Bucky's neck.

Steve pressed Tony's and his chests together to kiss the billionaire's neck and leave a dark mark just underneath his jaw.

"I honestly thought you knew," Steve answered, deliberately casual. "Everyone knows that Tony Stark is one payment away from becoming a whore." Tony hissed and thrust up against Steve. His cock, still flaccid, rubbed against Steve perfectly raging one and sent lines of fire up his body. Steve chuckled.

Then fingers were playing with his cock, bringing it to half-hardness, but not beyond because it was much too soon for that. He wasn’t a goddamn supersoldier. The fingers slipped to trace his stretched hole, and Tony pitched into Steve with a cry of, “Oh, God. Steve!”

“Shhh,” Steve murmured, pushing him back up against Bucky who held him a little more firmly. “Stay with Bucky.” He guided Tony to wrap his arms around Bucky’s neck and dragged his fingers from his elbows, down his arms, his chest to his cock which he teased with a passing caress, and then he was pushing his fingers into Tony right beside Bucky’s cock. 

Bucky grunted as Steve’s fingers squeezed alongside him, but Tony… God, he could feel them in every single nerve ending of his body. He spread his legs wider and clung to Bucky tighter and cried when Steve forced another finger in.

“You’re going to be so full,” Steve murmured sweetly, kissing the tears that sneaked their way out of Tony’s eyes. He couldn’t be embarrassed right now because his capacity to do so was far out of reach, muffled by the impossible sensations in his body, clouded by the idea that he was going to have _both_ of them in him. He pushed down on Bucky’s cock and Steve’s fingers as if by that alone they would understand that now, he needed it _now_.

“St--” he tried when Steve failed to grasp the meaning behind his actions, but Steve twisted his fingers around, and Tony was frozen. He pushed his fingers in deeper, and Tony moaned. He pressed his fingers into Tony’s prostate, and Tony _wailed_. “Please!” he cried even as his body went lax and butter soft. Bucky held him tighter, kissed his neck and his cheeks. “Steve, please!” Tony sobbed as Steve massaged him there. 

“Shhh,” Steve repeated. “Just a little more.” A little more _what_?!

And then the fingers were gone and Steve was pressed up against him, chest to knees and mouth carefully applied to the base of his neck. He shifted Tony, pulling his knees up to his sides and hooking them over his arms so that Tony’s ass cheeks were parted, all of his weight held up by Steve and pinned against Bucky.

“Pull out a bit, Buck,” was all Tony’s warning and then he felt the nudge of another cock against his hole. His cry was muffled by Steve’s mouth, but it wasn’t a deterrent to stop. Steve pushed in, slow, slow, slow. Slower than Tony thought possible, but that was okay. It was so completely okay because he felt like he was going to explode. 

The skin of his hole was being stretched beyond its limits. It was painful, certainly, but that only made it all the more arousing. Fingers were touching him there again, and he could only hiccup in response, but they did no more than stroke and hover and apply more lube if necessary.

And finally, when Steve and Bucky were both fully seated in him, they drew in matching deep breaths and held still for all of a minute.

“You okay?” Steve asked, nuzzling Tony’s cheek and neck. Tony had trouble keeping his head up, so he lolled it back over Bucky’s shoulder.

“I’m fine,” he said because he really was, even if any small movement from either of them drew sharp gasps from him. “Gimme a moment,” he tacked on or else they were going to blow his brains out. He waved a lazy hand between them. “You could… I dunno, kiss or something.” Steve shared an unreadable glance with Bucky, and one of Tony’s eyebrows lifted. “So this really is a brother thing and not an I-wanna-fuck-my-best-friend-AND-my-boyfriend thing?”

“Well, we didn’t exactly talk about... you know. Us,” Steve offered. Tony lifted his head to look at Bucky who gave the same hesitant expression. 

Then he grinned. This was going to be fun.

“Well, I’ve got the two of you up my ass. The least you can do is give me a show,” he pointed out. Steve and Bucky exchanged another look, but Bucky lifted one arm in a shrug.

“Might as well,” he decided. They leaned in at the same time, possibly even slower than when Steve pushed into Tony. Their eyes remained open as they did so right up to and after their lips touched.

It was the single most awkward kiss Tony had seen, and he laughed.

“That was terrible,” he told them. “Seriously. It’s like you’d never even learned how to kiss.” And just for that Bucky gave a small sharp thrust, and Tony gasped and clawed at Steve’s shoulder.

“Shut up, Stark,” Bucky said, but there was amusement in his voice. “It’s not like this was something we’d fantasized about.”

“But we’re having a threesome. Which _you two_ instigated, may I add,” Tony pointed out when his brain had rearranged into normalcy.

“Steve and I are having sex that happens to be in the same place,” Bucky explained. “With the same person.” After a pause and a wriggle. “At the same time.” 

“Is this a homophobia thing?” Tony asked through a gasp. “Because it’s starting to sound like a 1940s homophobic, don’t-ask-don’t-tell-we’re-just-army-buddies-helping-each-other-out thing.”

“It’s not,” Steve cut in quickly, glaring at Bucky before he could do more damage. “It’s an I-never-thought-about-my-best-friend-that-way-I-just-wanted-to-show-him-how-awesome-my-boyfriend-is thing. You said it yourself, it’s a brother thing.” Tony considered that and shrugged.

“Okay,” he conceded. “But I still want to watch you kiss. Properly this time. Because when I have two cocks in my ass, I get to call the shots.” Steve chuckled and kissed him, long and deep as if memorizing how to for Bucky. And then he released Tony and leaned over his shoulder.

“Try again?” he asked. And this time, their eyes both slid shut before their lips touched, and Tony could feel the zing of electricity between them.

He moaned when Bucky started moving, gently at first to match the tenderness of their kiss. His eyes fell shut and his head fell forward onto Steve’s shoulder. Then Steve started moving as well, and Tony could do no more than hold on and let them.

They moved in alternating thrusts first, sending wave upon wave upon wave continuously over Tony. It washed over him from the tips of his fingers to the tips of his toes. His hole protested each thrust, but he ignored that because the slide of the cocks in him were far too delicious to stop. They had stopped kissing by then, instead their attention back on him, Steve’s mouth on his cheek and Bucky’s on his neck. They caressed his skin and whispered words that Tony couldn’t quite make out into his flesh.

Bucky reached between Tony and Steve and wrapped his metal hand around Tony’s cock, and Tony cried out once more. His head lifted and fell back against Bucky’s shoulder, twisting so that he could muffle his cries into Bucky’s skin while the other jacked him off. Bucky turned his head to catch Tony’s mouth with his and sucked out each and every one of his moans, swallowing them down as he extracted more.

Steve grasped his thighs tighter, pressing another set of bruises into Tony’s skin so that he could leverage his thrusts into Tony. His moans escaped through gritted teeth, each one seemingly putting more and more force into each plunge. And Tony was stuck there, none of his actions coordinated, no leverage to assist. He could only hang on and let them do what they wanted.

Steve paused once and skipped a thrust, and Tony had almost half a mind to protest, but then he started up again and _fuck_.

“Oh God,” Tony whined when their thrusts synchronized. He wrapped a hand around each of their necks to hang on and could feel when they leaned into each other again, but it was hard to focus because they were fucking him, fucking him in earnest, and Tony felt like he was dying from pleasure.

His cock was hard now, how could it not be? It throbbed and screamed at him from the cradle of Bucky’s fingers, and Tony really, really wanted to come.

“Can’t believe…” Steve grunted as he shoved himself into Tony. His mouth was a wreck of swollen redness. “...You’d let me do this.” He pushed again and earned a loud sob.

“L--let… Would let you… anything,” Tony gasped.

“ _Fuck, Tony_.” Steve buried his face in Tony’s neck, his thrusts stuttering. Impossibly, Tony felt him growing wider, signalling the edge of his orgasm. Then Bucky twisted his wrist around Tony’s cock, and he was _gone_ , coming between their chests with a silent scream and a pained “ah!” at the end. 

White light and noise clouded his senses, but he could feel a warmth filling him up. When he came to, both soldiers were pressing groans into his skin as they rode out their orgasms in him. Their come filled him up and trickled out around them, stinging the rim of his hole. He hid a wince lest Steve fuss instead of suck a mark into his neck like he was currently doing.

“That was…” Bucky sighed, idly tracing patterns on Tony’s chest and spreading the come there while Steve let Tony’s legs down.

“Yeah…” Tony returned. He turned his head and kissed Bucky’s jaw. “Stay awhile?” Steve carefully pulled out, dragging Bucky along with him. A torrent of come--three loads to be quite exact--rushed out not a second after, and Tony meeped and squeezed his legs shut. Bucky chuckled, but pushed Tony gently back against the bed, heedless of the mess on and around them. Tony grabbed his arm (and Steve’s when he started to get off the bed) and tucked both of them into his sides.

“So…” Tony prompted.

“It’s a one-time thing,” Bucky answered easily. He nuzzled into Tony’s shoulder, anyway. “It was fantastic, don’t get me wrong. But it was just something I wanted to experience for myself. And now that I have?” He shrugged. And yeah, Tony understood that. Steve was quiet beside them, but there was nothing but pleasant satisfaction rolling off of him. He wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist and kissed his shoulder. And really, that was all there was to it.


End file.
